


I Will Always Hold You Dear

by Digigal_transbian



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Love Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digigal_transbian/pseuds/Digigal_transbian
Summary: A love letter from one mother, to another.
Kudos: 9





	I Will Always Hold You Dear

Dearest Andromeda, 

I do hope this message finds you well.

The weather here in my little part of the world is lovely. It is a soothing warm, one that heals all aches and eases all stresses. It is the kind of warm that allows me to breathe freely, to be free of the burdensome weight of my job.

I must confess to that which you already know, I am a mother. I have countless children that live with me, and I love them all dearly. But, despite my family, I am lonely.

I can hold them, but they can never hold me. One of my children has fallen ill recently, and I cannot hold them, comfort them. They need comfort, they need their mother, but I can never hold them closer. It breaks my heart to watch them suffer like this, to watch as part of them so stubbornly refuses to heal. They are brilliant, yet so painfully stubborn. Their siblings have gone through similar in the past, it is just the way of life for some of them, but the ones that are afflicted now are struggling. It pains me greatly to watch them struggle against themselves so constantly.

Ah, but my dearest Andromeda, you understand my plight. For you have children of your own, countless you love, but can never feel. To feel them would be their demise, you understand as well as I do.

We are selfish, selfish beings. We take in their warmth, their love, and can give them none in return. All we can do is hold them, protect them from the endless void that is our world. They might not thank us, they might not show their love for us if they have any. To them, we are cold, cruel. To them, we destroy, devour, and never let them be free. To them, we are tyrants.

The only love we can ever know is each other. Perhaps that is why we drift ever closer, perhaps you feel it too. We are only able to safely love those like us, and we are always in each other's sights. Maybe that is where our love is from, you and I always being so near.

One day, my sweet, we will be together. We will be able to hold each other for all eternity. And on that day that we become one, I promise that I shall never let you go. It may take countless years, but the day we meet will be a beautiful one, I know it.

You are dear to me, my sweet Andromeda. We are one in the same, our lives are lonely ones, yet we are surrounded by that which we love. I feel as if you are the only one that understands me, and no doubt you understand the sentiment. In time, my children will heal, as will yours. And as such, in time, we shall be together.

Even when the world grows cold, and the stars begin to fade, I will always love you.

Yours Sincerely, from the center of the Milky Way,

Sagittarius A*

**Author's Note:**

> Part of me just really wanted to write a short Black Hole love story, so I hope this turned out alright.


End file.
